


阿不丝·邓布利多女士

by layhslie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layhslie/pseuds/layhslie
Summary: 邓布利多单人性转。不确定我这个英文tag选对没有
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

女士们，先生们：

今天，我们怀着崇敬的心情，在黑湖边集会，纪念阿不丝·邓布利多教授诞辰150周年。邓布利多教授是英国巫师的传奇，这位英国首位女性魔法部长，在争取女巫权益的道路上身体力行开辟了方向，她坚决地维护麻瓜、麻种巫师、哑炮等各种弱势人群的权益，并且能够做到善待家养小精灵、人鱼、妖精等魔法生物。一个半世纪过去了，巫师社会发生了巨大的变化，但邓布利多教授的名字依然在世界各地受到人们的尊敬。  
1881年7月，沃土原的邓布利多家中响起了一声女婴的啼哭，也拉开了这位伟大巫师的生命序幕。早在学生时代，她就以博学多识和友爱随和在霍格沃茨博得了广泛的赞誉，即使来自家庭的污点也不能掩盖这位天才的光芒。但同时，从各种档案和口述资料中我们可以得知，这位求知若渴的女同学在同级生中受到了不少的针对。在百年后我入学的年代，此种现象虽然已有改观，但也并不少见。  
1898年，邓布利多以霍格沃茨优异毕业生的身份顺利毕业，但家庭的变故使她深受打击。对邓布利多在这段时间的经历，魔法部一直留存有绝密档案，在她去世三十年后被允许解封，同时结合哈利·波特的口述，我可以保证以下的资料有相当高的真实性：处于人生低谷的阿不丝·邓布利多遇见了日后称霸欧陆魔法世界的盖勒特·格林德沃，并以被刻意错误诱导的心智，讨论并修正了格林德沃的部分政治理念。在两月后，又一起意外事件使得他们永久地分道扬镳了。  
请安静！请各位安静一下，魔法部决定在这个时间点发布这段叙述，是为了批驳如今越来越甚嚣尘上的恶意言论。我们承认伟人并非光洁无暇，但魔法部同样坚定地认为，年少的无知无损于她一生的高尚。众所周知，阿不丝·邓布利多亲手打败了格林德沃，在此后的时光里，她也一直与一切侵害平等权利的事物做斗争。  
在又一个沉重的打击之后，邓布利多曾花费两年时间蜗居在家中，按照哈利·波特的转述，她害怕自己再次受到权力的蛊惑。在与巴希达·巴沙特的信件中，我们发现她在那时甚至已有了一生醉心学术钻研故纸堆的念头。但在巴沙特女士的鼓励下，邓布利多最后决定游历世界一番。在当时，一个女巫独自游历世界是非常罕见的，也正是这次经历改变了她的看法。  
在旅程尾声，邓布利多寄给巴沙特女士的信中这样写道：“……我在途中直面了太多的歧视和不公正，远比在学校时来得赤裸激烈，不加遮拦……我从前总有一些错误的认知，但现在我明白了，我对弱者的善意并不能仅仅出自悲悯，我自身就是弱者的一员。无论我对自己的认知如何，他人总认为能够定义我……这让我意识到，如果我不站出来，就更没人有能力和资格站出来，请原谅我又在自夸了，但我确实是这样认为的，我甚至能感受到这其中的责任和义务……我甚至怀疑，即使我能够掌权，男人们是否会准许我有足够的自由去行使我的权利。”不得不说，读邓布利多教授的信件常常让我感到在阅读自己的心声。  
在那以后，邓布利多走出了封闭自我的囚笼，她将自己的才华毫无保留地展现给了世界，如一柄魔杖投入坩埚中，将原本平静的巫师界搅动翻腾。巫师们立即分成了对立的两派，支持邓布利多或者强烈反对，反对者通常爱从性别上大做文章，这让邓布利多从政的道路走得坎坷多了。与此同时，在美洲大陆，一位同样非常优秀的女巫新星也在冉冉升起，那就是日后蝉联美国黄金年代魔法国会主席的瑟拉菲娜·皮奎利。邓布利多与皮奎利并称二十年代的政界双姝。  
但与皮奎利不同，邓布利多在这段时间最高只做到了魔法部法律执行司司长。在1927年，她的仕途还算顺利时，忽然一夜之间被踢去神奇生物管理控制司害虫分所。即使她后来在向纽特·斯卡曼德请教的信件中认为这份工作十分有趣，但这种程度的降职仍然在当时引起热议甚至广泛的抗议，无论是魔法部还是邓布利多本人都从未对此有过回应。从这次解封的资料中我们可以了解到，当时魔法部正是得到了一份回忆，了解到年轻的邓布利多与格林德沃之间曾经存在的情谊，并在内部对这个过去的错误做出了惩罚。  
但邓布利多的信心并没有遭到打击，在二战开始后，她很快凭借着毋庸置疑的能力和智慧的头脑证明了自己的价值。可以说，她对整个欧洲西线战事都有重大影响，也短暂地在东线提供过帮助。总是有人质疑她是否延后了那个决定战争胜负的决斗，但回顾历史，我们大多数专家都认同那是一个荒谬的结论。  
在决斗之后，邓布利多的声名达到了巅峰，人们为她欢呼，即使是最看不起她的人也不得不承认她结束了巫师界长久的梦魇。战争结束后，邓布利多顺利当选了魔法部长。在任期间，她做出了许多伟大的贡献，推进了各项权益保证政策，并提拔了许多有才干的女巫。女巫们总是怀念那充满活力的四年。  
一任期满后，即使人们对她蝉联的呼声极高，但她急流勇退宣布离开政坛，回到霍格沃茨教授变形术，并坦言政治不适合自己，她更喜欢教书育人。她在之后担任了霍格沃茨的校长，一直以学生的安全和权益为己任。再后来伏地魔崛起，在座的许多人想必对这段故事并不陌生，直到生命的尽头，阿不丝·邓布利多教授仍然没有一丝私心地对抗着伏地魔。  
在她卸任后许多女巫权益政策难以继续推行，有人曾采访邓布利多，问她为什么不继续在政坛发光发热，进一步推进这番事业。她回答说：“积弊日久，这些问题原本就存在，我很难奢望通过一两届任期改变，我也很难保证自己能在权力斗争的旋涡中不忘初心。我更希望的是，我能为后来者留下一个榜样，让女孩们知道女人能做到些什么，可以留下什么改变什么。希望我的经历能作为启蒙和唤醒，深入到每一名女巫的心中。至于下一步的事，就留给之后的接力者解决吧。”  
我现在可以说，在受到邓布利多教授的鼓舞后，我接过了这根棒并成功将弱势群体权益事业向前推进了一点点。即使道路不可谓不艰难，境况不可谓不反复。在我就任魔法部长期间，英国共颁布了涉及女巫、家养小精灵、狼人等弱势群体的政策共计27条，女巫就业人员占英国巫师就业人员的比重为43.7％，女性议员占总数的37.6％。  
阿不丝·邓布利多一生从未婚嫁，她将自己的一切奉献给了更崇高的利益。在她奋斗的道路上，不免存在各种肆意揣测的流言和中伤，但回顾她的一生，我们不难发现，邓布利多教授是一位真正高尚的巫师，她的灵魂将永远在历史长河中熠熠闪光。

一名学生 赫敏·格兰杰  
2031年7月


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点沙雕闺蜜谈

这是酒吧里一个昏暗的隔间，深红色的薄纱帷幔掩映着两位女巫的身形，她们的面庞融汇在暧昧的阴影里。帷幔外聚集了一群美国巫师相互调笑，他们高举着酒杯大喊"敬皮奎利主席"，这是美国巫师酒吧的习惯。麻瓜政府的禁酒令颁布后，皮奎利主席仍然允许巫师购买酒精类饮品，此后的祝酒词经常会与这位主席扯上关系。没有人注意到他们祷祝的对象正坐在旁边的隔间中。  
"能相信吗，格林德沃都快举办下一个大型个人演唱会了，斯皮尔曼那个老匹夫还在想着怎么把他越狱的责任推到我头上。"瑟拉菲娜·皮奎利又喝干一小杯烈焰威士忌，手指点了点弹掉烟灰，"谁都知道那件事发生的时候，交接手续已经完全走完了。"  
我随着隔间外另一声"敬皮奎利主席"向她举杯示意了一下，她好笑地摆摆手，我抿了一口咯咯烈酒:"但不可否认，阿伯纳西的叛变早在交接手续前发生。"  
非裔女巫用她那双美丽的眼睛瞪了我一下，换了个话题:"特拉弗斯告诉我，你不愿意去找格林德沃的麻烦。你难道害怕他吗?"  
"我只是不打算亲自去。我有一些自己的考量，"我的手指轻轻划着量酒器的玻璃口，"我计划让纽特代我去，就是上次捉住格林德沃的那个纽特·斯卡曼德。我做法执司干员时和他认识的，他不算个老实的年轻人，但我的话他还肯听。"  
"如果你选择信任他。"瑟拉菲娜坐了起来，眼神怀疑但终究没说什么，我朝她轻轻一笑，感谢她没有质疑我的眼光，"我听说你最近被调去神奇生物管理控制司，你是在顾虑这个吗?怎么回事?格林德沃正满欧洲流窜，英国魔法部却打算让你去清理毛螃蟹和登记燕尾狗?"  
"噢……别提了，因为一些过去的私人经历。"  
"私人经历?"她问，然后在看清我的表情后露出了然的神色，"你遇上渣男了。这样的事不少见，我保证。男巫们尽可以有好几个情人，女巫的仕途却会因为遇人不淑遭遇挫折。你得注意，阿不丝，想成为优秀的女巫可不能和随便什么人谈恋爱，给那些居心不良的绿眼儿鬼留下话柄。"  
我有点无奈，这个让格林德沃在她眼皮子底下蹦跶了好几个月的女巫理直气壮得过头，但她同仇敌忾的态度着实让我感到亲切:"你说的对。只怪'爱情这杯酒谁喝都得醉'。"  
那是酒吧放的爵士乐中的一句歌词，她缓慢地挑起眉毛。  
我有点挂不住："不说那个了。害虫分所的事务虽然繁琐，但也很有趣。调任以后我经常向纽特写信讨教，他确实是神奇生物方面的天才，人也热心，我是说，谁能想到养十来只患白化病的大猎狗就能让全英国的农场都免受矮猪怪侵害。"  
"阿不丝，"她忽然问我，"斯卡曼德是你的下一杯酒吗?"  
我呛到了，好半天说不出来一句话。  
"喝酒都堵不上你的嘴。"我最后说。


End file.
